The League/Volume 1: Chapter 6
My hovercraft zoomed through the twilight skies as I stared pensively at the chaos that lay before us. The city block was nearly completely destroyed. Dead bodies, a mix of Anarchies, reporters, and innocent bystanders. The fire of downed helicopters and buildings were everywhere. And in the center of it, a wild, uncontrollable maniac. The bloody Red Swine himself. Something about the situation was very suspect. It was the Anarchies’ second attack in days, and he just happened to know where Pigpen was in the city? Not to mention, the suicidal nature of these attacks. We’d have to sort that out later. Right now, I had to coordinate my people. Bloxx and Tommy hadn’t responded to my team beacon. Caulk was looking out the window, regarding the destruction with much concern, while Ghost was sitting, arms crossed and eyes closed. “Damn…the city’s gonna have a hell of a bill in the morning…” Caulk said to himself. “And they probably won’t be handing us keys to the city. Are you guys ready for the task at hand? Remember, we don’t want to kill him, just distract him while I get this done.” Ghost turned to me and firmly nodded. “You should be hoping he doesn’t kill us. Anyway, we’ve faced worse odds,” Ghost said. “Just make sure you don’t show up to a corpse party.” Caulk slightly grinned. “Nice one, dude,” he said, giving Ghost a nudge on the shoulder. I sighed to myself, slightly ashamed to admit I’d enjoyed it too. “Get going, lads.” I reached into The Backpack and pulled out a stack of discs, labeled Call of Duty Zombies DLC’ and handed them to Ghost and Caulk. “Let’s just cross our fingers that this works. Well, shall we jump into Hell face first?” I gestured for Ghost and Caulk. With that, I opened the suicide door. Ghost and Caulk leapt out of the door, as did I. I summoned the Notebook and Pen into my hands. Jetpack. A white light formed around me, and before I could say “presto,” a veil formed around me, taking the shape of a jetpack. It felt completely weightless around me, despite being modeled after a ten pound model. Following Ghost, I jumped out of the jet and into action. Hopefully, the auto-pilot would be enough until Bloxx returned from wherever he was. The Red Swine was slamming his fists into the ground, roaring into the air about Becca. No helicopter dared get close enough to try and put him down. I landed on a nearby rooftop, as did Ghost. Caulk had voice-boosted himself midair to another section of the city. “Keep him distracted. Conjuring something this big takes a little time.” “Any tips? I’ve never dealt with The Swine myself.” Ghost muttered into the receiver. “Yes. Don’t mention Infinity Disney.” With that, Ghost jetted into battle, Caulk diving into the street. I watched from a distant rooftop as they did battle. I quickly erased ‘’Jetpack’’ from my notebook, and the object dissipated quickly. I knelt down and started writing in the Notebook, concentrating my powers. 6 feet tall, It had been a while since I’d seen her, so I would need to focus. I started to think to myself, still watching the battle. My powers of control aside, I prided myself on my ability to multitask. It’s why they looked to me for strategies. Blond hair, blue eyes, Ghost lept full-force into Swine, bearing his claws into his arm. He continuously unclawed and jumped to a new angle before Swine had time to catch him. Just as it looked like Swine was about to lose balance, he stepped back and grabbed Ghost by the stomach and began squeezing. “FUCK YOU, GHOST! I WILL CRUSH YOU INTO TWO! HAHAHA!” As promised, Swine started squeezing. Ghost struggled to get free of Swine’s grip, smashing into Swine’s head, to no avail. “G...get off me, you fuck-” Just as he was about to squish him into pancakes, a massive wave of energy blasted him from behind, doing little more than pushing him, but giving Ghost enough time to pull his claws loose. Caulk breathed in, gathering a massive breath before breathing out behind him, boosting him to great speeds. He began to throw random objects at Swine’s face. “I don’t usually top my bacon with anything, but this will have to-” Swine lifted up Ghost and heaved him as hard as he could at Caulk, who was caught off guard. The two went flying through a billboard for Grae Drake’s tomato lube. Swine stomped towards them, out of my view. I don’t know how long they could keep him occupied, but I needed to work faster. Suddenly, my headset buzzed with noise. “Hey, sorry about that Cam. I’m piloting the jet now. ‘’Tommy’’ is probably on his way. What do you want me to do?” Bloxx asked. The way he said Tommy’s name, combined with the haggard breathing made me realize their absence probably had something to do with a scrap. Whatever the case, I couldn’t be bothered right now. “Can’t, writing. Just hurry up and support Ghost and Caulk with the hovercraft. They need you right now.” “Okay.” I continued back into my thoughts. D-cups. At this point, I slightly smirked to myself. Caulk would have a field day if he had my powers. ‘’YOU’RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE BITCH WHO NO ONE LIKES! NOT EVEN RAZOR, I GOT SCREENCAPS!” A silly-accented voice came into range. That would be Tommund. Late to the party, but on time to subdue him until I could finish. I quietly muttered into the receiver. “Tommy. I hope we are clear. You are not to engage in a full-on fight with him. Just distrac-” “AHFUCK YOU, Cam! I’m here to do what I was made to do!” Tommund replied, as he drew his axe forged of shithut steel. Oh, fantastic. I suppose that The Red Swine felt Tommund’s rage somehow as he turned around and stared at his enemy as he stood on his hoverboard, only fifty feet between The Red Swine and Tommund Pigsbane. The battle was nowhere near over, it seemed. “…Bloxx, bring the hovercraft back here…” I said, my teeth practically breaking as I concentrated. I could not let this fight, The Tit Demon vs. The Red Swine, take place. The casualties would be innumerable, The last fragments of my thoughts poured through my body and into the Notebook. But I could feel my life energy begin to slip away, too. This could kill me, but it needed to be done. The only thing that could calm The Red Swine was the thing that hurt Pigpen the most. Becca. A white light shone in front of me, blinding me. I covered my eyes, falling to my knees. As the light dimmed down, she stood before me. The carbon copy of A beautiful Amazonian woman. I forced myself to my feet and managed a weak smile. “Ohhh, Becca. It’s great to see you again…” Becca-2 looked around, confused. Wherever she was right now, her clone shared her mental headspace up to the point of her creation. Naturally, she was confused out of her mind. “Wh…where am I?! Cam, what are you doing here? What in a bloody dildo’s arse is going on here?” “I...we need your help.” I grimaced as I moved my arm to point through the window, showing her The Red Swine, currently charging full-speed at Tommund, who was hoverboarding above him and dodging his attacks. Becca-2 recoiled in horror. “Oh, god, not again…” she muttered to herself. “Becca, it’s worse than I’ve ever seen him. He needs to see you. Make him eat it again, give him kind words...anything to stop this. He’s killed countless people, and he’ll only kill more. The League alone isn’t enough to contain him.” Becca-2 frowned. “And you think I can stop him? We split up because he was out of control.” “Becca, you need to do this. It’s the only thing I can think of that could stop him, and we don’t have much time…” Becca-2 sighed and nodded her head. “Take me to him.” We quickly climbed into the hovercraft, and Bloxx carried us into the air. I opened the suicide door and yelled out. “Pigpen! There’s someone here who wants to see you!” I shouted with the remainder of my strength. Swine couldn’t be bothered. He was too distracted trying to swat down Tommund. I sighed and shook my head, turning to Becca-2. She nodded and poked her head outside. “NICKIE P!” Becca-2 yelled towards her mutated lover. It must have been some sort of nickname, and a terrible one at that, but I was hardly in the position to cast judgment. Swine turned his head and let go of Tommund, throwing him aside. For the first time in nearly ten minutes, his eyes changed from pure rage to regret. He slowly stomped over towards the craft. “SUSSY…YOU’RE ALIVE…but…?” “I don’t care what’s going on in the crazy noggin of yours. I just want you to come over here…and tell me what’s happening with you…” she said passionately. I slightly smiled to myself. It would all be over soon. Bloxx lowered the hovercraft to the ground, and Becca-2 jumped out of the craft. “I GOT ANGRY…I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD…I THOUGHT ANARCHY KILLED YOU…” As he got closer, his voice lowered and lowered, until his voice cracked. Becca-2 walked towards him and embraced his leg, the only part of him she could even remotely begin to wrap her arms around at this point. “It’s okay, I’m here now…you need to calm down so you can give me a proper greeting…and show me how much you can eat…” she said. Swine slowly shriveled in size. After a few moments, his eyes and body were back to normal. He fell to the floor, unconscious. The timing couldn’t have been better, for once. Cracks of light began pushing through Becca-2’s body. She began to lose color, and in an instant, she disappeared into a flash of light. I sat in the hovercraft, still in somewhat disbelief over what had happened. From behind, I noticed a commotion. Tommund had risen to his feet, and was running full-force to behead Swine. “No…!” I said to myself. Lucking, Caulk and Ghost both were able to grab his arms. He squirmed and growled, but Bloxx’s hovercraft discharged an electric shock and Tommy was limp. “You’ll…regret this…” Tommy muttered before going out cold. I looked around at the carnage. Hundreds dead, including a local celebrity. Hundreds of thousands of dollars in city damage. A member of the League practically gone rogue. I had a feeling we had only begun to know regret. Trivia *First "appearance" of Becca. **Becca is confirmed to be alive and well, as Cam's Clone only works on those who are still alive. Category:The League Category:Issues